poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. film starts with Scrat's snout sniffing along the ground as he goes past various titles, one of which he has to remove some ice pieces from. He eventually comes across the film's title "The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs". Scrat continues to sniff along before coming to the each of a cliff which he nearly falls off of but stops just in time. He looks at the drop below before seeing his acorn on a ledge just across from his with a vine acting as a bridge to it. Scrat looks at it in delight before scurrying along the vine to retrieve it. However, when he gets there, the acorn is gone. He gasps in shock, looks around and sees some leaves moving behind a tree. Scrat frowns and burrows his way through leaves and presses himself against the tree's trunk. He sniffs around it to the back and his eyes widen as he sees a female sabre-toothed squirrel named Scratte sweeping away some leaves with her tail. Scrat stares at her wide-eyed. Scratte flatters her eyelids, causing him to swoon and fall over but he gets back up and stares at her lovingly. Scratte then turns and picks up Scrat's acorn, much to Scrat's horror. He ducks back behind the tree and frowns. Scratte puts the acorn down by the tree and as she turns her back to do something, Scrat reaches for it. Unfortunately, Scrat and Scratte grab the acorn at the same time and stare at each other before Scrat snatches it angrily from her and storms off. He stops and turns to see Scratte crying Scratte: and whimpering feeling as if he's hurt her feelings, heads back over to her as she hides behind her tail. He holds out his acorn to her and she smiles. She goes to take it but Scrat can't bring himself to let go. They get into a fight over the acorn and spin until Scratte is flung over the edge of the cliff. Scrat hears her screaming and looks over the edge to see her falling. Fearing her safety and clutching his acorn tight, he dives after her. Scratte looks up at him with eyes begging him to save her. Scrat holds out his acorn for her to grab onto and she does. As they continue to fall, they look and smile at each other loving, well, that is until Scratte grabs the top of the acorn and pulls it from Scrat's grasp. She winks at him before pulling out wings and gliding up and away from him, revealing she's a flying squirrel. Scrat looks down and sees he's still falling Scrat: screaming tries to pull out wings like Scratte, but as he is not a flying squirrel like Scratte, he cannot do what she can. Scrat continues to plummet until he vanishes through some mist at the bottom of the canyon and a heart shaped cloud appears as he hits the ground. On the canyon floor, Scrat climbs out of a him-shaped hole in the ground. He shakes off the dizziness but then the ground starts to shake and he sees Manny the mammoth running towards him with a Glyptodon shell full of water in his trunk Manny: It's happening! steps on Scrat, followed by Crash and Eddie the possums who bounce over him. Not too fat behind them are the Irelanders and Sid the sloth Sid: Wait up, guys! accidentally steps on Scrat who clings onto his leg. Sid notices and tries to get him off but Scrat ends up on his head. Sid panics and tries to get him off again. Manny, Crash, Eddie and the Irelanders race over a bridge over a river Manny: The baby's coming! The baby's coming! Hedgehog: Hey! Watch it! Manny: I'm having a baby! Crash: Code blue! Code blue! Eddie: Or pink! If it's a girl! Connor Lacey: Manny, slow down! There's really no rush! Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, it was just a kick! Bradford: So please calm down....And he's not listening to us. Manny: Having a baby! Having a baby! I'm coming, Ellie. then, Manny trips over a rock and lets go of the Glyptodon shell which flies into the air Crash and Eddie: We got it! Manny continues to slide along, Crash and Eddie run to the tip of his trunk and catch the shell, Manny managing to stop just before they go over the edge of a cliff Manny: Phew. Sid: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! runs into view with Scrat still on his head. He finally manages to shake him off before bumping into Manny, Crash, Eddie and the Irelanders and sending them tumbling off the cliff and into the trees below, the shell ending up on Luke's funnel Manny: (laughs] Nice hat, Luke. Gator: Need some help, Luke? Luke: No, no, no, no. I'll get it off. sneezes it onto Manny Manny: Gah! Ellie, Ellie! Ellie, where are you?! comes into view and looks at Manny amused Manny: Well, uh, where am I?! Ellie: Manny. Manny: Huh? who had gotten stuck to Manny's bottom, falls off onto the ground Ellie: I told you, it was just a kick. Fireman Sam: Yes, if you ask me, you're a bit too excited. Bradford: (sighs) Finally. removes the shell from his head and Crash and Eddie peel off his eyes and slide down his tusks Manny: Oh, right. Right. Whoo! Wow. Ellie's stomach Oh, you really gave Daddy a scare. Daddy got silly. Daddy fall down cliff and go boom-boom-boom-boom. chuckles Silly Daddy. Yeah. everyone looking at him and stands up Ah, sorry folks. False alarm. It was just a kick. Everyone: Awww. Hedgehog: You know who I'd like to kick?! Female Start: That's the third false alarm this week! Sid: Alright, show's over. Break it up. Break it up. a female beaver Oh, I see someone else who has a butt in the oven. Female Beaver: Oh, I'm not pregnant! Sid with a stick Sid: Ow! That's too bad, you'd make a wonderful mother. beaver throws her stick at him, hitting him in the head Ow! over Ellie: Manny, we know you're excited. We are too. But you're getting a little carried away. Marco Polo: Yeah. Besides, it was just one kick. We know you're excited but all it takes is time and patience that's all. Manny: Okay, okay. Boy, you're starting to sound like Diego. realizes something Wait a second. Where is Diego? a gazelle is grazing when it suddenly perks up. It looks around before continuing to eat. In the grass nearby, Diego is watching and waits for a few seconds before pouncing Diego: growls Gazelle: screams gazelle runs with Diego in hot pursuit. They jump over a fallen tree then continue running. The chase continues in slow motion as the gazelle rounds a corner followed by Diego. It soon reverts to normal speed as Diego chases the gazelle into a gulley. Diego closes in on his prey but soon as he starts catching up, his vision starts to blurr. He slows down and the gazelle escapes Diego: (panting) gazelle runs onto a rock Gazelle: Ha! Ha-ha-ha-ha! Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh! Whoo! My hooves are burning, baby! They are burning! laughs Oh, look at this! I gotta tip-toe, I gotta tip-toe! Eat my dust, dingo. Whoo-hoo! takes one last exhausted swipe. Back with Manny, Ellie and the Irelanders Ellie: Now? Ooh. Can I look now? Manny: Easy. Don't freak out the baby. Ellie: The baby's fine. (moving Manny's trunk away from her eyes) It's the freaked out daddy I'm worried about. Manny: Ah-ah-ah, no peeking. shuts her eyes. Manny steps back to reveal a playground Manny: Voila! Playground for junior! Ellie: Wow! Irelanders: Whoa. walk through it together Ellie: It's amazing! mobile made from ice hands from a tree branch Ellie: Oh, Manny. Manny: I made it myself. Our family. walk off as Sid approaches the mobile but is sad to find he's not on it Sid: Hey, why aren't I or the other guys up there? Discord: Maybe because we're merely friends and not part of their family obviously. Sunset Shimmer: Discord, you're not making him feel any better. Discord: Just be honest like Applejack say we should. Applejack: Well, neither thought I'd hear you say that. Eddie: You could be on ours. Crash: their mobile made from insects and rotten apples You'd fit right in. Sid: Thanks. Rarity: Ugh, that's disgusting. I'd personally prefer being sculpted from ice, thank you. Clara: Yeah. I don't think being a bug is my style but thanks anyway. Berkeley Beetle: Ahem. I'm a bug. Clara: Uh, no offence. Berkeley Beetle: That's alright, toots but be very careful saying things around me. We're clear on that? Clara: Uh-huh. Berkeley Beetle: Alright then. Manny: Of course, it's still a work in progress. some icicles from a branch A few rough edges, here and there. Ellie: I don't believe it. You're trying to baby-proof nature. Manny: Baby-proof nature? Get outta here. That's ridiculous. accidentally sticks a snowball on a bird's beak and she falls from the branch she was perched on Fluttershy: Oh, my. Ellie: Manny, this is the world our baby's gonna grow up in. You can't change that. Lightning McQueen: Yeah. Though it's baby-proofed, nothing has changed. Manny: Of course I can. I'm the biggest thing on Earth. Ellie: Okay, big daddy. I can't wait to see how you handle the teen years. Solo: And let's hope that Manny and Ellie having a child will last much longer than the last time Manny had a family. Heidi: What do you mean? Bagheera: (sighs) He means the first time Manny had a family, his wife and son were killed in a human attack. Heidi: Oh, no. How did it happen? Chris Kratt: Well, during our first adventure in these times, we saw cave painting showing his history. Izzy: And we found out the reason why he was so grumpy when we first met him was because humans attacked him and his family. Clara: Oh my. Why did they do such a thing? Martin Kratt: Because, Clara, during the ice age, food is scarce so the humans have to hunt animals in order to survive the cold weather. Clara: I see. Heidi: We both know how that feels. Manny: Really? Heidi: Yeah. My parents died when I was a baby by a avalanche in the mountains where I live with my grandfather. Clara: And my mother died when I was a baby too. Ellie: Aw, sweethearts, I'm sorry. Heidi: It's okay, Ellie. I got my grandfather to look after me now. Manny: Whoa, neither thought I'd meet someone with my experience. Apart from the others, that is. Connor Lacey: That's true. We'II make sure that nothing bad will happen to Ellie or your new child like before. Manny: Thanks. Ellie: I know you don't want history from repeating but don't start being over protective. sees a snow sculpture of a sloth Manny: Come on, Sid. I don't want you touching anything. a tree trunk as a gate This place is for kids. Are you a kid? Sid: Uh... Manny: Don't answer that. picks up the trunks. Sid touches the sloth sculpture and it's head comes off. He tries to catch but manages to stop it and puts it back on the wrong way round. He then walks casually past Manny whistling. Manny sees Diego Manny: Diego! There you are! You missed the big surprise! Diego: Oh, right. Right. I'll check it out later. Manny: Okay. See ya. Ellie: You know, I think there's something bothering Diego. Pinkie Pie: Yeah. He's not smiling or feeling excited about Manny and Ellie having a baby or the new playground. Manny: Nah, I'm sure everything's fine. Ellie: You should talk to him. Manny: Guys don't talk to guys about guy problems. We just punch each other on the shoulders. Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Isn't that a bit rude? Mandy Flood: Yeah. Punching each other on the shoulders sounds stupid to me. Manny: To a girl. To a guy, that's like six months of therapy. looks at Manny Manny: Okay, okay. I'm going. walks over to Diego who is looking out over the icy valley landscape Manny: Hey. punches Diego on the shoulder Diego: Ow! Why'd you do that? Manny: I don't know. So listen, Ellie thinks there's something bothering you... You know, I told her... Diego: Actually... I've been thinking that soon it might be time for me to head out. Manny: Okay, so, uh, I'll just tell her that you're fine. It was nothing. Diego: Look. Who are we kidding, Manny? I'm losing my edge. I'm not really built for chaperoning playdates. Manny: What are you talking about? Diego: Having a family. That's huge. And I'm happy for you but, uh, that's your adventure, not mine. Manny: So you don't wanna be around my kid? Diego: No, no, no. stuttering You're taking this the wrong way. Manny: No, go. Go find some adventure, Mr. Adventure Guy. Don't let my boring domestic life hit you on the butt on the way out. Diego: Isn't Ellie or one of the girls on the Irelanders team supposed to be the ones with an hormonal imbalance? Sid: Manny, wait. No one has to leave. heads back to Ellie and the Irelanders Ellie: So? Manny: That's why guys don't talk to guys. Mewtwo: Why? What happened? Manny: Diego's leaving. Irelanders: What?! Shi La Won: But the herd will be incomplete without him. Fu Fu: (chitters) Spike: Man, that is a bummer. Stephen: Yeah, you're not wrong, Spike. Apple White: We'd better go see if Diego's alright. Connor Lacey: She's right, guys. Come on. Irelanders go to where Sid and Diego are as Ellie stares with worry Sid: Whoa, whoa, whoa. This should be the best time of our lives. We're having a baby! Diego: No, Sid. They're having a baby. Sid: Yeah, but we're a herd. A family. Norman Price: Yeah, you can't leave. Spud The Scarecrow: That's what Sid means by we're having a baby which refers to him and you as part of the herd. It wouldn't be the same without you. Diego: Look, guys, things have changed. Manny has other priorities now. Face it, guys. We had a great run. But now it's time to move on. Sid: So it's just the lot of us. Diego: No, Sid, it's not the lot of us. Maisie Lockwood: If Diego leaves, he leaves alone. Ron Stoppable: Are you sure about that? Maisie Lockwood: Yeah. Just said it so Sid will get what Diego means. Diego: Thanks, kid. away Sid: Crash and Eddie are coming with us? silence Just Crash? silence Just Eddie? Diego: away Bye, guys. sadly watches as Diego heads off. The Irelanders surround him and the members with hands pat him comfortingly. Later, Sid, Norman, Spud, Derek, Maisie, Ron, Rufus and Rocket walk through the icy valley together Sid: Alright, alright, calm down. Calm down. I'm good at making friends. I'll make my own herd. That's what I'll do. Rufus: Uh-huh. Rocket Raccoon: We've heard that before. Kids: Patter-cake, patter-cake, baker's man~ Sid: Hey! Mi Amigos! Que pasa? bird flies away, a baby Glyptodon runs away leaving his shell behind and two hedgehogs burrow into a hole covering it with a stone Sid: (sighs) Ron Stoppable: You really need to learn how to make friends better. Maisie Lockwood: Yeah, but Sid look on the bright side, you have us. looks down at a patch of ice at his reflection Sid: Yeah, and at least, you still got your looks. smiles but then the ice cracks. Then Sid, Norman, Spud, Derek, Maisie, Ron, Rufus and Rocket fall through the ice and into some underground ice caves Sid, Norman, Spud, Derek, Maisie, Ron, Rufus and Rocket: screaming Oof! Oooh. Sid: Oh, great. Norman Price: What on earth is this place? Spud the Scarecrow: I don't know. Maisie Lockwood: We'd better go take a look around. Derek Price: She's right. Come on. get up, dust themselves off and go to explore, making sure to keep close together so they don't get lost Sid: Anybody here? Anyone? echoing Ron Stoppable: Hello? Rufus: Oh. move on but then stop and turn back when they see three eggs sitting alone in the caves Rocket: Hey, what are eggs doing down here? Derek Price: And who would think to leave them down here by themselves? walk over to the eggs and look at them Sid: Hello? echoing Ron Stoppable: Sssh. Sid. Someone might hear you. Rocket: I don't think there's anyone down here. look at the eggs again Sid: Oh, poor guys. I know what it's like to feel abandoned. Rufus: Uh-huh. then suddenly brightens up as he sees this as an opportunity to rebuild the herd he recently lost Sid: Don't worry. You're not alone anymore. the eggs Sid lifts the eggs now with faces drawn on them out of the caves Sid: (gasps) fixes one of the faces to make it smile Maisie Lockwood: Sid, I don't think this is a good idea. Sid: Well, these eggs are abandoned like me so what better way to make a new herd than with these guys? Spud the Scarecrow: Yeah. Those who are abandoned need to be together. Norman Price: So, stop worrying, Maisie. It will be fine. We can handle this. Maisie Lockwood: But stealing is wrong. Ron Stoppable: Yeah. It's not nice to take something that doesn't belong to you. Rufus: Uh-huh. Rocket Raccoon: I agree with them. I may used to steal and being dishonest but this is taking it way too far. Derek Price: Well, it may be stealing but if these eggs are abandoned then we need to make sure they are safe. Maisie Lockwood: (feeling that it's no use) Fine. I still think this is wrong though. rolls one egg in the snow while carrying the other two in his arms, but they are very heavy for him to carry which makes it hard for him to move all three of them Rocket Raccoon: Careful! Spud the Scarecrow: We don't want them to become scrambled eggs! Norman Price: We can help you carry them. put the two eggs down and went back to get the third. He was feeling very exhausted as he pushed the last egg over to the other two Sid: Okay, okay, I'm okay, I'm okay. (groans) as he flopped down to the ground, he knocked one of the eggs over and it rolls down the hill Sid: yelps Maisie Lockwood: We've gotta catch that egg before it hits something and cracks! Sid: the other two eggs against each other Stay here! Stay here! And you, you take care of your brother now! Mama and friends are gonna be right back. he and the others run after the egg Mama and friends are coming, baby! and the others chase after the egg but Sid trips over a rock and lands on it though manages to catch it Sid: Gotcha. then, the other two eggs roll past them much to their horror Ron Stoppable: Oh, great. As if one rolling egg wasn't enough. Sid: What did I just tell you, kids?! Norman Price: Come on! run after the two eggs. Sid runs ahead of them and stops. He gets ready to catch them but one of them sends him flying backwards into a tree which breaks to become a sled Sid: screaming sleds past the third egg and uses his foot to turn himself round to face forward. He swerve to avoid a rock and tries to reach out to catch the egg with his feet but they jump over a rock and land back on the round. Sid sees a log ahead and realizing it's not wide enough for him and the two eggs he's holding, he throws them in the air and slides through the leg after the egg. As he exits, the first egg lands in his lap and the second lands on his head. He removes them to his sides and reaches out to grab the final egg again, this time proving more successful Maisie Lockwood: Sid, look out! sees that a rock curving like a jump is ahead of him and he has no way of stopping Sid: as he and the eggs go up the ramp and into the air Maisie, Rocket, Ron, Rufus, Spud, Norman and Derek: Sid! Sid and the eggs fly through the air, Sid manages to grab the first two but as he reaches out for the final he lands on a ledge as the third continues to fall. Sid and the others peek over the edge and shut their eyes, waiting for the worst, but no sound of cracking is heard. They open their eyes and see Ellie hanging from a branch with the egg on her trunk, revealing she caught it before it hit the ground and shattered Sid: (chuckles and falls back with relief) later, Sid, Maisie, Rocket, Ron, Rufus, Spud, Norman and Derek run down a snowy slope to The Irelanders, Manny and Ellie. Ellie gives Sid the third egg Sid: Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you. the egg Bad egg. Rotten egg. A heart attack you almost gave us. silence Oh, I'm sorry, darling. It's just that we love you so much. Now, I want you to meet your uncle Manny, your aunt Ellie, and your grandparents the Irelanders. Ellie: Hi! Sid: (doing egg voice) Hello. Heidi: (giggles) Sid: I'd like to present Eggbert, Shelly, and Yoko. Rocket: Nice names in a weird way. Manny: Sid, whatever you're doing, it's a bad idea. Maisie Lockwood: That's exactly what I told him. Sid: Sssh. My kids'll hear you. Manny: They're not your kids, Sid. one of the eggs in Sid's arms Take them back. You're not meant to be a parent. Sid: Why not? Manny: the second egg First sign, stealing someone else's eggs. the third egg Second sign, one of them almost became an omelet. Ellie: Sid, someone's probably worried sick looking for them. Sid: No. They were underground in ice. If it wasn't for us, they'd be egg-cicles. Connor Lacey: But taking things that don't belong to you is wrong. Dilys Price: Yes. You should put them back where you found them right now. Norman Price: But, Mam, they're abandoned in the ice so we have to adopt them now. Spud The Scarecrow: Yeah. I once look after chicken eggs and the chicks when they hatched out while Farmer Pickles searches for the mother hen. Twilight Sparkle: But still, that's no excuse for taking what isn't yours. Kion: Twilight's right. It'II ruin the Circle of Life. Manny: Sid, I know what you're going through. You're gonna have a family too someday. You're gonna meet a nice girl with low standards, no real options or sense of smell... Ellie: What Manny means to say is... Sid: No, we get it. We'll take them back. the eggs on the sled You have your family and we're better off alone. By ourselves. the sled away with his feet and the others follow him A fortress of solitude. In the ice forever. A bunch of lone, lonely, loners! Manny: That's a lot of aloneness. Sid: Precisely! Ellie: Guys, wait! Manny: No, no, it's okay. They'll bounce back. It's one of the advantages of being them. Aviva Corcovado: Well okay. If you say so. Luigi Bellini: I have a bad feeling about this. Oliver: Me too. Sunset Shimmer: (to Manny offending Sid) Manny, I think what you said really hurt Sid's feelings. Elsa: Yeah. Sid is your friend and being offended hurts. Sid can find a girl who would accepts for who he is, regardless of his flaws. Manny: Well, we'II see if Sid has any luck with that and if he doesn't get any stupid. walks off as Ellie stares worriedly after Sid and the others. Later, storm clouds fill the sky Sid: Why should we take you back? We love kids. We're responsible, loving, nurturing. What do you think? eggs just sit there silent Sid: Hmm. I knew you would agree. then, thunder is heard and it starts to rain Ron Stoppable: Oh, great. Now we're soaking wet! Rocket Raccoon: And the egg faces are starting to run. look at the eggs and see that he's right Sid: Oh, don't cry. Don't cry. We'll find a dry place. they take shelter in a cave Spud The Scarecrow: (sighs) That's better. I hate getting wet. Maisie Lockwood: We know, Spud. We know. Sid: Okay. Here, let me just dry you off. wipes the eggs dry but recoils in disgust when he sees that he has made the faces ugly and smudged Norman Price: Well, that's no help. Derek Price: I know. They're smudged. Sid: I don't know. Being a parent's a lot of work. Maybe I'm not ready. Maisie Lockwood: (putting a hand on Sid to comfort him) Sid, you will be. All it takes is time and patience. the sun starts to come out as the bad weather clears up. The sun shines through the eggs to reveal the babies curled up inside Rocket Raccoon: Wow. Norman Price: Awww. Spud The Scarecrow: Those babies are cute though they are much bigger than we expected. Maisie Lockwood: Hmm. We'II find out what big babies they are when they hatch. Ron Stoppable: You're right, Maisie. Rufus: Uh-huh. smiles at the eggs and cuddles them as the sun projects his and the others shadows onto the walls. That night, something is moving beneath the snowy ground, shaking it. In a clearing is the jagged hole in the ice where Sid and the others fell through. We then hear a roar from under the ground and the shaking causes more ice to come loose and fall in the hole. Next morning, the floor of the cave is littered with pieces of broken eggshell. Sid and the others are fast asleep Sid: snoring Norman Price: (yawns) I wonder what's for breakfast. Spud The Scarecrow: I don't know. Maisie Lockwood: Morning, everyone. Rocket: Up and at em, guys. Ron Stoppable: I'm awake. Rufus: Uh-huh. Sid: (wakes up and yawns while cracking his back) Derek Price: Morning. walk over to the cave entrance, not noticing three baby T-Rex behind them having hatched from their eggs. They stop, causing the babies to bump into each other. Sid yawns and scratches his back. The babies do the same and chirrup, causing Sid and the others to face them and see them Sid: gasps Norman, Spud, Maisie, Derek, Ron and Rocket: gasp Rufus: Aaah! Eggbert, Shelly, and Yoko: Mama! (3 times) Shelly and Yoko walk over to Sid and cuddle against him Norman Price: Are those what I think they are, Maisie? Maisie Lockwood: Yes, Norman. They're baby dinosaurs. T-Rexes. Rocket Raccoon: But I thought they were extinct. Ron Stoppable: The dinosaurs from Jurassic World were brought back to life with genetic technology, remember? Rocket Raccoon: Oh, yeah. Spud the Scarecrow: This reminds me when one of the chicks hatched out and thinks I'm it's mom, since I got covered in feathers when I tore Farmer Pickles' duvet. Derek Price: Who can ever forget that? Ron Stoppable: But still, Maisie was the one who saved them from dying so she's got the most experience with these guys out of all of us. Rufus: Uh-huh. Norman Price: Right. We might as well help Sid look after them. Rocket Raccoon: Good idea. Sid: I'm a mommy. song Walk the Dinosaur starts playing as Sid and the others play with Eggbert, Shelly and Yoko Sid: Where's mommy? his eyes Shelly and Yoko look puzzled and Sid peeks through his claws Sid: Here I am! Shelly and Yoko chirrup happily as they run off. Later, Sid and the others give them a bath Sid: There you go, nice squeak clean faces. Maisie Lockwood: It's important to keep clean at all times you know. sticks his head in the water and finds piranhas, which open their mouths to reveal their sharp teeth. Yoko opens his mouth and reveals his bigger, sharper teeth, which makes the piranhas scream and swim off in horror. Later, Sid and the babies are fast asleep as the others watch in the cave. Sid yawns and turns on his back, the babies do the same. Later, they play a game of Piggy In the Middle in the cave with a furry ball. Yoko uses his tail to knock it away. Sid walks back to catch it Sid: I got it! I got it! catches the ball, which unfolds, revealing to be Scrat. Sid and Scrat scream at each other before Scrat runs off screaming as Eggbert, Shelly and Yoko jump on Sid and start licking his toes, making him laugh Sid: until Eggbert, Shelly and Yoko bite his feet Ow! back as they let go and stands up Hey, no biting! Uh-uh. Eggbert, Shelly and Yoko: and crying Derek Price: Now look what you've done, you've made them cry! Sid: Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. No, it's okay, it's okay. Don't cry. Why are you still crying? Are you hungry? Maybe your hungry. I know just the thing. Sid is walking over to an Ox Ox: (snoring) Sid: (quietly) Hush, hush. You mean, vicious, animal. I am your baby and this is my milk. (tries to milk the Ox which wakes up) Ox: (grunts) Sid: and runs with the Ox chasing him I thought you were a female! Shelly, Yoko and the others run after them, Yoko carrying the egg shell piece Sid was using in his mouth. Meanwhile, Scratte is running along tree branches clutching the acorn she stole from Scrat when he reaches up and grabs her by the tail. He pulls her down and they fight over the acorn as they tumble down a tree and into a bubbling tar pit. They emerge from the puddle in a see-through bubble which rises in the air. As they turn, their noses touch and they see each other and scream. They move back causing the bubble to break into two bubbles. Just then, the acorn pops up in it's own bubble. Scratte suddenly realizes she can control her bubble by trotting on it. Scrat tries to do the same but sinks back towards the gooey tar. He bounces against the bubble to gain height and bumps Scratte out of his way and continues to try and reach his acorn but they soon start bubble bumping. Scratte knocks Scrat away, only for his saber teeth to poke two holes in his bubble, releasing air which sends him flying to Scratte, knocking away from his acorn and into the distance. The bubble shrinks around Scrat and he gets squashed but then his body and tail come out as the bubble covers his head. Scrat looks at his acorn, blows into the bubble to gain height and grabs it. But just then, both bubbles pop and he and his acorn plummet Scrat: screaming and the acorn plummet through some ice and into the mist below. Meanwhile, Sid, Maisie, Rocket, Norman, Derek, Spud, Ron, Rufus, Eggbert, Shelly and Yoko are stood outside Manny's playground looking at the ice mobile Sid: I'm sorry, but you can't go in. Manny says it's just for kids. Shelly and Yoko look sad Sid: Wait a minute. You are kids. moves the gate and Eggbert, Shelly and Yoko race into the playground happily Sid: Just don't break anything! Spud the Scarecrow: Perhaps we should shut the gate to stop anyone else getting in. Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Connor Lacey